Templuria
http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Custom3.jpg The national flag of Templuria http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/9946/templurianwarflages2.png The Templurian War Flag, 'Spirit of War.' '' '''The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria' is a country in Southern Europe, extending from the Aegean to the Ionian Sea in the Mediterranean and shares borders with other countries of the wartorn area including the Liberated Republic of Greece, the New Royal Republic of Greece, the United Socialist States of Thrace, and the Imperial Republic of Macedon (see States Neighboring Templuria). Templuria is a Capitalistic Constitutional Republic, with its capital in New Athens. The nation strongly believes in the people's right to control buisness and the government allows many civil freedoms yet tries not to interfere with the lives of its citizens. Official Nation Information Templuria is a very large and older nation at 61 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Templuria work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Templuria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Templuria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Templuria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Templuria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Administrative Subdivisions http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/3621/statesbk6.png 1. The Capital District District Capital: New Athens The Capital District is the head of the Templurian government. The nation's capital, which is also the state's capital, is located here. This section of the country is considered the most widely defended due to it's important status. The majority of the military resides in or around the area. 2. Magnus State Capital: Templuria City Magnus is named after Magnum T. Gundraw, the first president of Templuria. It's known best for it's groundbreaking Information Technology in the urban areas, however most of the state is rural. It's main productions, which are pigs and cattle, come from farming. It is home to Magnus Arms and Weaponry. 3. Civ Beach State Capital: Sanctum The state of Civ Beach is famous for it's beach resorts and hotels. The state is dotted with large cities which serve as the main center for Templuria's urban backbone. Tourism is also a very popular way to make money in the state. 4. The New Artemis Commonwealth Commonwealth Capital: Artemis City New Artemis was formerly had it's own govenment, but after multiple wars with Templuria, it has fallen apart and become a commonwealth under Templurian control. The New Artemis Commonwealth is not deemed as a Templurian state, (see Templurian-New Artemisian Relations) but is included on most Templurian maps as part of the nation. A plan to fully lead the commonwealth into statehood has not yet been considered. History Full Article: History of Templuria Early History Creation and Independence The nation of Greece was in a dire civil war and was plagued by harsh genocide. The old capital of Athens was no longer safe from the internal combat and strife of the country, so many citizens left. They founded a town that would keep them protected, New Athens. Many people sought refuge in the city. Life in New Athens was hard, but much safer than living in older parts of the nation. New Athens became so successful that the Greek government forced heavy taxes on the growing city to fuel it's military. The city paid for many years, but eventually the people got weary of it's burden. The city refused to pay any more taxes or tariffs to the Greek government. Greece sent a small military force south to forcibly collect the funds. However New Athens had gathered up a local militia and kept the invading troops at bay. The Greek president at the time, Harmon Alegrio, did not wish to waste his troops on one small town when he was fighting his own battles, so he recalled his troops back to the front lines of the civil war and assumed that after he had resolved the war, he could easily retake New Athens. But he was wrong. Many heard of the city's resistance and it gave hope to countless people. Migrants from all over Greece journeyed to New Athens for it's safety and glory. Eventually the rebel forces in the civil war, the Greek Freedom and Liberation Army or GFLA, found shelter in the city and used it as a main base. At last, President Alegrio was assassinated and the civil war ended. The GFLA took hold of the government and, due to their service, granted New Athens it's independence. Establishment The citizens of New Athens carried out a poll on how they though the government should be run. The majority of voters suggested a democratic republic. Over a year the goverment was set up, eventually creating the Republic of New Athens. on November 11, 2006. On that very day, the first presidential election was held. Magnum T. Gundraw, a former general of the GFLA, was elected as the first president. His first act was to create a document to set the basic laws, principles, and rules of the city-state. This document would come to be known as The Constitution of Templuria later on. He revolutionized the buisness and government in New Athens along with establishing a real military, expanding borders, and increasing infrastracture. The buisnesses and infrastracture in the city were doing quite well, but president Magnum considered that they could work much better. He slightly altered the financial system and changed the nation to capitalism. From then on, the country was know as The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria. The name Templuria was created from Magnum's middle name, Templur. During the reign of Magnum's son, Colt Gundraw, another poll was taken, this time over what the national religion religion should be. With a 72.8% turnout, Islam became the official religion of Templuria. Recent Events and News Archived News: Templurian News Archives Templurian War of Prominence An NPO command has issued a Templurian cruise missile strike on the nation of LandoThrowers. The new 'LRCM Javelin' was used, proving it's overall effectiveness. The dual strikes destroyed 13 infrastracture and two tanks. The reaction of GATO sent three other nations to attack Templuria. Though currently was in anarchy, Templuria remains strong. The rebuilding may take long, but was well worth it to help our NPO brethren. For more information: Operation Hammerstrike, Templurian War of Prominence The Politics of Templuria Full Article: Politics of Templuria Major Cities New Athens Full Article: New Athens New Athens is the largest city (by population and size) and capital of Templuria. It is the birthplace of many Templurian presidents. It is the national center of business, finance, fashion, medicine, entertainment, media and culture in Templuria and is recognized around the world for it's fantastic monuments, historical landmarks, and clean environment. Sanctum The second largest city in Templuria is Sactum. The city is most famous for it's nightlife, it having many nightclubs, hotels, and resorts. It is also known for it's many beer breweries, which make beer from imported ingredients. The breweries ship beer all around the country. The crime rate in Sactum is somewhat high due to a long lasting gang rivalry between The Hellens and The Supremacists, a gang formerly paid by the Templurian military to attack New Artemis. Street violence in the area is slowly decreasing due to improved funding to police factions. Templuria City Famous for it's transportation systems. Super highways, massive bus transport, subway systems, and railways are all clearly abundant and well working. Trade Agreements Templuria's main exports are cattle and pigs. Templuria recieves water and gold from The Red, aluminum and spices from Aerabus, and marble and sugar from Mugland. Templuria also imports wheat and lumber from Deutschlanden. Foreign Relations Through it's existance, Templuria has interacted with many nations. Some relations are much more stable than others. The NPO Templuria is a proud member of NPO and mantains a stable relationship with the alliance. Templuria has waged many wars in the name of NPO and plans to continue to do so. Templuria keeps itself within strict orders and decrees of NPO guidelines. Mediterranea of Oceanica *(Not to be confused with Bisso of Oceanica, a newer nation) See: Templurian-Oceanican Relations Blubba of New Artemis Full Article: Templurian-New Artemisian Relations Though both nations have only existed for short times, they have a long history with each other. The majority of this history is violent and full of conflict. Lord123 of Antarctic city Unlike Templuria's dealings with New Artemis, the relationship with Antartic City is stable. The two, though in seperate alliances, often aid each other both in war and money. Support In many cases, the two countries have attacked the same target, bringing it down much easier. When one nation is devestated by anarchy, they help each other with money. This relationship keeps the two nations close. DrSatan of w00t! Bitter feelings between the two nations still exist after the Templurian-w00t! war National Holidays Rememberance Day - January Third - (Holiday made to remember the accomplishments of Templuria.) Relief Day - January Eighteenth - (Day Templuria's involvement in the Second Great War ended) Rising Day - Febuary Second - (Day Templuria received aid and rebuild after the Second Great War. Founding Day - Febuary Eleventh - (Day the city of New Athens was founded) Independence Day - July Fifteenth - (Day Templuria declared independence.) Nationhood Day - November Tenth - (Day Templuria was officially recognized as a nation.) Capitalist Day - November Thirteenth - (Day Templuria switched to Capitalism.) Freedom Day - November Eighteenth - (Day Templuria gained it's freedom from the Mediterranean League) Alliance Day (NPO) - November Twentyfirst - (Day Templuria joined the NPO) Fading Day - December Third - (Day the Mediterranea of Oceanica was deleted) Falling Monday - Last Monday in December - (Signifies New Artemis, also known as 'King Monday,' being destroyed) Population Statistics and Demographics Statistics among the population of Templuria. Religion (Approximate Estimations) 28% = Christian 24% = Muslim 21% = Jewish 12% = Hellenist (Follower of Ancient Greek Religion) 7% = Occult Practices 5% = Other 3% = Atheist Ethnicities 32% = Greek 13% = Bosnian 11% = Croat 10% = Serb 8% = Slovene 6% = Turk 5% = Montenegrin 4% = Yugoslav 3% = Albanian 3% = Bulgarian 2% = Macedonian 1% = Herzegovinian 1% = Arab Military Full Article: Military of Templuria The military of Templuria has developed from the simple militia which protected it from attacks to a full scale Army, Armored Corps, Navy, and Air Force. The Arms Industry Several arms manufacturers reside in Templuria and create weapons and vehicles for the armed forces. The main one is 'Magnus Arms and Weaponry,' which provides many armed tanks and aircraft to the military. War Full Article: Templurian Military History or Military of Templuria Due to it's official membership with the NPO, Templuria can only go to war if allowed by the War Council. The following wars have been fought so far. See Also: Wars involving Templuria (Before NPO Membership) Templurian-UnitedNations War & the Bloodshed Treaty |- First Templurian-New Artemis War |- Mediterranea's Threat |- Templurian Freedom War |- Templurian-w00t! war |- Templurian-Chop Yer Head Off War |- Altadorian War |- Haitham War |- Templuria was fighting shing in the Gang-up War |- Jadus Raid |- Second Templurian-New Artemis War & The Non-Aggression Ceasefire |- First Nation Raid |- Cyrus Raid |- Second Nation Raid Wars involving Templuria (As an NPO Member) Darker Tomorrow Wars |- The Gonggong Threat |- Templurian-Tian Tang Conflict |- Templuria-Brondisium Conflict |- Templurian-Mojakka Conflict |- Templurian-Teslovocia Conflict |- Templurian War of Prominence and Operation Hammerstrike (part of the Second Great War) More on Templuria Templurian Military History, Politics of Templuria, Military of Templuria, History of Templuria, New Athens, Magnum T. Gundraw, Templurian-New Artemisian Relations Category: Nations category:Templuria category: Nations of Europe Category:Red team Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:New Pacific Order